Madly, hopelessly, devastatingly, and indubitably
by HPfanatic09
Summary: Hermione scolds herself for falling in love. But will she be able to fall out of love? Or will she have to face fate. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" Dramione Oneshot. - I suck at summaries! I promise the story will be better than the summary -


_First year_

"Oof!" Hermione made a distressed sound as she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Draco hissed, standing up and smoothing out the crinkles in his shirt.

Hermione simply sat there, staring at him for a few seconds before dusting off some dirt from her robes and stood up, walking straight past him, not saying a word.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, barely audible, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

_Second year_

"OW!" Draco hissed, holding on to his elbow that had just hit the floor, after running into someone. He blinked a few times, after noticing who it was "Filthy Mudblood! Look what you've done!" He gestured to his ripped shirt "Look where you're going next time!" He spat.

Hermione sat there. Looking up to him with the same unreadable expression on her face, before swiftly getting up and walking straight past him.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, barely audible, as she pinched herself on the arm, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

_Third year_

Hermione let out a gasp as she fell harshly against the cold ground. She looked up into an unsuspecting pair of steel grey eyes.

Draco stared down at the bushy haired girl before standing up in a matter of seconds, a disgusted look on his face. "Is it some kind of routine for you now? Why can't you just stop being such a klutz." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione sat there yet again, looking up at him with that same expression like those other times. She stood up slowly this time, examining him slowly, before walking in the opposite direction.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, barely audible, as she mentally slapped herself, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

_Fourth year_

Draco once again found himself in this odd predicament. He was looking up at a pair of Hazel brown eyes, a strand of curly brown hair hanging in front of them. He didn't want to admit it, but after the yule ball, he had noticed Hermione in a different way. "Granger.." He breathed, still slightly shocked at what he was thinking.

Hermione blushed a bright red before swiftly standing up and walking away, to her other Gryffindor house mates.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, barely audible, as she blushed an even brighter red, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

_Fifth year_

Hermione let out a loud shriek, the pain seething through her arm as she tried to pick herself up.

"Are you blind, Granger? Why does this keep happening?" Draco asked, standing up as well.

She stared at him, that same gaze that he hadn't seen since last year. Well, he hasn't really seen her around much this year. She opened her mouth to say something, before shaking her head and making a hasty leave.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, barely audible, as her chest tightened, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

_Sixth year_

Draco landed roughly on the ground as he felt water dripping down on his face. He looked up to see Hermione. She was crying. His heart sank. He couldn't explain why he felt like this. Yet he knew exactly why he was feeling like this.

Hermione quickly got back up, rubbing at her eyes furiously, before darting into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind her.

But right before she closed the door,

"Today." She whispered, barely audible, as she ran into the room, thinking that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

* * *

The war was over.

But he never felt like he was really there. After that accident in sixth year, he couldn't help thinking about what Hermione meant. Tomorrow? Today?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as the train came to a halt.

His mother had told him to go back to Hogwarts. But he was already planning to do so anyways.

He wanted to make amends.

He was thinking of who he should apologize to first, when he bumped into someone, at the sound of books dropping he opened his eyes. Hermione.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief before she let out a short gasp and standing up.

Draco stood up in front of her, blocking her from leaving like all those other times.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Listen, I want to talk to you."

She hesitated. "Go ahead."

"A.. After the war, when Potter had saved me, I have been thinking alot. And I think that I should really start over, make ammends. And I was thinking of apologizing to you fir-"

"Stop." She cut him off. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wha- Granger?"

"You're just making this harder for me!"

"What are you talking about?"

She started sobbing. "Since first year! I saw you. I knew you were from Slytherin but I knew you were the only person who I could have a civilized conversation with.

"Second year. I couldn't help but notice you, how you bite on your lower lip when you're confused, how you tap your fingers on the table when you're bored. I noticed you.

"Third year. You stood out. With your stupid blonde hair and your stupid smirk.

"Fourth year. The yule ball was coming up, and no matter how many times I denied it to myself, I wanted you to ask me. I wanted you to notice me.

"Fifth year. I had to leave a majority of the time to help Harry, and each minute I had longed for you. It was foolish, I knew it, but I couldn't help it."

She took a deep breath, more tears dropping from her eyes "Sixth year. I promised myself to get over you. I promised myself to forget you. But you- you kept slipping into my mind whenever I wasn't noticing. I swore to myself that I would forget you. And all those years of delaying it and delaying it, I had swore to myself that today. I would forget you. I would forget you and all the feelings I ever had for you."

Hermione sank to the ground as the tears came flowing down.

Draco stood there, trying to process all the information he had just heard.

He sat down next to her "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, her eyes still watery and gave him a sad smile. It was bittersweet.

"If it means anything," He took a breath "I had noticed you the whole time. But with my father and everything... I couldn't. You intrigued me. You interested me. You fascinated me. I was hopeless. Hopelessly in love. With someone I could never have."

She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, she buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. "I promised myself. I promised Ron." She sobbed.

"Promises are meant to be broken." He smiled, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I can't just forget everything and go back to loving you like I did before."

"I don't want this to be like before. I want you to love me now. For who I am today. Not who I was."

It took her a few seconds, but finally, she nodded and rested her head on the crook of his neck, her hands resting comfortably on his chest.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence around them.

"Of course." He grinned, before pressing his lips on hers, the kiss full of uncertainty and curiosity.

But he knew.

That at least for now.

He was madly, hopelessly, devastatingly, and indubitably. In love.


End file.
